Lets-a-go, Mario
Lets-a-Go, Mario is a game that is being developed by KMM Studios for the Nintendo DS. It will be the tenth installment of the Super Mario Bros. series. The game borrows several elements from other Mario games, such as the Cape Feather and Hammer Suit, but also has its own new features, such as the level editor and the gauntlet mode. Story One fine morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros. had received an invitation to a picnic from Princess Peach. As the brothers arrived at the picnic, they had heard a massive explosion to the west. Several Toads are then seen running away from the explosion. Mario then notices a pink speck in the sky, flying towards Bowser's Castle. Mario and Luigi then rush to the Mushroom Kingdom binoculars and zoom into the pink dot. Closer inspection reveals that the dot is the Princess! Toadbert then comes and tells them that he saw the entire predicament. Bowser dropped a bomb on the picnic area, which caused a massive crater. He was calliing out to her as loud as he could, but after much failure, he saw that she was blasted away towards Bowser's castle from the bomb's impact. He wanted to do some investigation of the crater, but it looked awful radiant and he feared that it would take his Vim, 'because he was still paranoid from the 'Shroob attack. The brothers go and explore the crater, which later becomes the main hub for the rest of the game. It appears that there was an ancient system of Warp Pipes that Bowser had become aware of. These pipes apparently led to riches, which were needed to unlock the other pipes. Bowser's troops hijacked each pipe so they could retrieve the treasures to give to Peach. After exploring the crater, they finally go to the Plains Area. Meanwhile, after getting through the third level of the Plains Area, Wario and Waluigi tag-along because they want a share of the treasure. Soon after, they hear a familiar voice telling them to scram and give up on finding the Ancient Treasures because the Koopa Troop is already looking for them and that Mario and his crew are only going to get hurt. This only infuriates the Wario Bros. even more and sends them rushing towards the castle even faster, as the Mario Bros. are forced to pursue. After they find the tower, they receive one final warning from Kamek, who sent the earlier warning as well. They still, however, deny the warning, and trudge onwards to the top of the castle, where they meet a 100-Gold Coin, the first and least valuable of the treasures. Right before they grab it, however, Kamek teleports in and possesses the coin, changing it into the Evil Coin Monster, Rollerage. Kamek then proceeds to mock the heroes and then teleports out. Rollerage and the heroes then proceed to battle. After being beaten, it is shown that Rollerage was only protecting himself goes to the crew. Rollerage then owns a shop for power-ups. Gameplay Features Adventure Mode Wi-Fi Adventure Mode Level Editor People can create their own levels. Using wi-fi, they can download other levels and share their own. Every once in a while, a staff level will be uploaded and shared. These professionally made levels can be edited and sent back to the creators for feedback on their edits. Also, new expansion packs are often made available and downloadable for free. Gauntlet Shops Throughout the course of the game, there are many shops, one per Area. Each Area will sell Mario different things too, for different amounts of coins. Below is a list of what each shop sells and how expensive they are. Levels Let's-a-go, Mario '''houses twelve areas, which each have 10-12 levels each, plus 2 bonus stages after collecting all the Star Coins in that area and beating the game. There are also DLC stages that come out occasionally. Areas Area 1 - Plains Area Area 2 - Pharaoh Area Area 3 - Aqua Area Area 4 - Jungle Area Area 5 - Spelunk Area Area 6 - Freezing Area Area 7 - Mountain Area Area 8 - Extraterrestrial Area Area 9 - Electric Area Area 10 - Spooky Area Area 11 - Nostalgic Area Area 12 - Cloudy Area Area 13 - Burning Area Area 14 - Special Area Stages ''Main Article:'' '''Lets-a-go, Mario/List of Stages Cast This game has a very wide array of characters from other Mario games. Playable Enemies Main Article: Lets-a-go, Mario/List of Enemies Bosses Enemy Courses Mini-Bosses Every Area has one, two, or three towers in it. Each of these vertical-oriented levels has a mini-boss, who allows the player to move on through the area if beaten. Bosses Items Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario Games Category:Lets-a-go, Mario